


Bathroom Stall

by Linisen



Series: BINGO for the 18+ On Ice Discord Server [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And it works out, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Guang Hong Ji knows things no lil bean should know, Happy Ending, I think?, It works out great, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Victor is sobbing in a bathroom stall, Victor's in a Bad Situation, Yuuri finds him and helps, bc he has 'experience'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Sorry,” a man calls, voice soft and melodic. “I just— Are you okay?”Victor sucks in a shaky breath and attempts to steady himself, tears still streaming down his face. His throat feels clogged up and he tries to get the panic to stop racing through his mind so he can answer. He’s almost managed to find his voice when a soft laugh comes from the man outside the door.“Sorry, of course you’re not,” the man says and that’s oddly endearing, making Victor let out a choked laugh too.“Yeah…” Victor starts, voice wet and still a bit breathless. “Sorry I…I don’t know what to do,” he admits, the words causing another sob to rip through his throat.or. Victor gets catfished by his online date and hides away in a bathroom stall. Yuuri helps.





	Bathroom Stall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome to my fifth piece for the 18+ on Ice Discord server event ‘BINGO’. The event contains of each participant getting a bingo card and then create as much content as they want for the prompts on it. My goal is to make a fic for all 25 squares in the card and you can find the rest of my fics for the event [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482800) and for all for all of the participants at this [collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/18OI_Bingober_2019). A huge thank you to [Bearixt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt) for setting this up. Coming up with all the ideas have been so much fun, and it’s been great brainstorming them in the server with all you lovely people there. I adore all of you. 
> 
> The prompt that inspired this piece was 'Bathroom-stall'. I wanted to write Victor being the one in the stall in opposite to Yuuri which it is in canon. Fair warning, the first part of this fic is a bit unsettling. Victor is in a bad situation and even if nothing happens, I want you to know that. If you have any questions about triggers you can contact me on my social media which are linked in the end notes. 
> 
> If you love YOI and you’re looking for an amazing place to hang out with, with some amazingly kind, warm and funny people you’re welcome to join the server by following this [link](https://discord.gg/TYMxcAB)
> 
> A gazillion thanks to [faeriefirefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/pseuds/faeriefirefly) for the beta. You are wonderful and I'm so happy to have you help me.

Victor curls in on himself, resting his forehead on his knees as he pulls his legs closer to his chest while sitting on the lid of the toilet. A sob rips through his throat and he tries to catch his breath, calm his racing heart. He shouldn't have done this. He’d been so naive and stupid and now he’s here, scared to death without knowing what to do. 

It had all started with Chris encouraging him to make a profile on Babes for Sugar to help him with his tuition. His best friend had met several men on the site who had offered money and gifts just to keep them company. Victor has though it sounded too good to be true. Turned out it had been. A man named Axel had contacted him, profile information and picture showing a man in his late thirties, claiming to simply want to meet someone to take out to dinner. Victor had agreed after messaging him a few days, and nervous but a little excited, Victor had gotten ready and gone down to the meeting place. 

A dark car had pulled up and the window had lowered, asking if he was Victor, and Victor had foolishly jumped into the car. Axel hadn’t matched his profile picture, and Victor had been too stunned to say something as the car started moving through city traffic, Axel talking as if nothing was amiss. He was in his fifties, at least, and every time he looked over at Victor, his eyes roamed down his body in a way that made his skin shiver and an uncomfortable feeling sit in the pit of his stomach. He felt trapped in the car but said nothing. If this man could lie about his age and appearance, what else had he lied about? 

Axel continued to talk as they drove farther and farther away, hitting the highway. Panic had flared in Victor as he asked where they were going. Axel had smiled and placed a hand on Victor’s thigh, making Victor freeze completely, simply stating it was a “Surprise.” Victor vowed right then to never,  _ ever  _ again say he loves surprises. They’d arrived at a restaurant far from anywhere Victor was familiar with, and he was terrified as Axel told him to leave his phone and wallet in the car in a stern tone, the grip on Victor’s wrist tightening as he did. Victor managed to get through the appetizer before excusing himself to the bathroom, locking the stall before curling up on the closed toilet seat as his panic came bursting out in big fat tears and violent sobs. 

He has no idea what he is going to do. He can’t go back out there and face Axel again, but he can’t just stay in here either. He has to get his things back, or at least try to get ahold of a phone so he can call someone. He has no idea who. He doesn’t know Chris or Georgi’s numbers, it’s all in his phone. He also has no money if he can’t get his wallet back, and he has no idea if any buses even run out here. Maybe he can get a cab, but then again, he would need money. Another sob shakes out of him and he tightens his hands into hard fists. Stupid. So stupid.

A soft knock makes Victor’s heart stop in his chest, looking up in panic to see if it’s Axel standing outside the stall. It’s not. Instead of dress shoes and suit pants, a pair of black and white sneakers and dark jeans shift under the door. 

“Sorry,” a man calls, voice soft and melodic. “I just— Are you okay?”

Victor sucks in a shaky breath and attempts to steady himself, tears still streaming down his face. His throat feels clogged up and he tries to get the panic to stop racing through his mind so he can answer. He’s almost managed to find his voice when a soft laugh comes from the man outside the door. 

“Sorry, of course you’re not,” the man says and that’s oddly endearing, making Victor let out a choked laugh too. 

“Yeah…” Victor starts, voice wet and still a bit breathless. “Sorry I…I don’t know what to do,” he admits, the words causing another sob to rip through his throat. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” the man outside the door asks calmly. He sounds so nice, and Victor really, really needs someone to be nice right now. 

“It’s so stupid,” Victor says, laughing wetly as he tries to wipe the tears from his cheeks. The contact stings, skin feeling over-sensitive and raw. 

“Hey, I’ve cried so many times over so many things in different bathrooms,” the man on the other side of the door admits. “There’s no judgement here.”

“Yeah, well, did you get into a stranger's car and let him drive you to the middle of nowhere and take your phone and wallet while you barely put up a fight?” Victor says, biting the inside of his cheek so he doesn’t start crying again. The man falls silent and Victor takes a shaky breath, so close to falling over the edge and crying again.

“No, maybe not that…” the man says. “But once I had a long cry in a bathroom stall over someone stealing my lunchbox out of the office fridge.” 

The answer is so surprising that Victor lets out a snort, the other man laughing too. It unties a knot in Victor’s chest, even if he’s still feeling panicked, adrenaline pumping in his veins.

“See,” the man says. “Yours is a way better reason to cry.”

“That must have been some lunchbox for you to get so upset,” Victor says as he tries to calm his still-racing heart. He wonders how long he has until Axel comes looking for him, and what he’ll do to Victor if he finds he’s been hiding. 

“It was my favourite dish. I had really been looking forward to it and I had such a bad day that seeing the lunchbox missing really tipped me over,” the man says, voice still so soft and caring. It’s a beautiful voice. Victor wonders what he looks like. “You said you didn’t want to be here with this man—did he force you?”

“Yes— I mean, no, but…” Victor sighs, leaning his head back against the wall as he looks up at the ceiling. He’s still curled into a ball on the toilet seat, hugging his knees tightly. “My friend thought I should sign up for this sugar baby website and I’ve been a really tight spot with money lately so I thought why not? It was only for company anyway,” Victor explains, looking back down at the feet outside the door. The man is still standing just outside, feet firmly planted on the ground. “This man contacted me but then when he came to pick me up he wasn’t who he said he was. He just drove me all the way out here without answering where we were going and he didn’t let me keep my phone and I’m so scared.”

“That’s horrible,” the man outside the door says, sympathy clear in his voice. Victor nods even though he can’t see him, clenching his fists again. 

“I have no idea how to get home or how to get my things and I just— This is such a mess!” Victor sighs, screwing his eyes together, trying not to let the panic that’s slowly been settling down rise in his chest again. 

“I know you don’t know me, but I can help you get home if you want. You can borrow my phone too,” the man says. He’s so sweet; why is he so sweet? Victor doesn’t really deserve it after this mess he’s put himself in. 

“That’s really nice. I’m not keeping you from anything, am I?” Victor asks, suddenly feeling a bit guilty for being such a mess that someone he doesn’t know has to come and take care of him. 

“No, I’m here celebrating with some friends,” the man says. “You can join us if you want. If he comes over, we’ll just chase him away.” 

“Why would you do that?” Victor asks, feeling tears start to burn in his eyes for a completely different reason. “You don’t know me and I’m just keeping you from enjoying your night with your friends.” 

“As a person who’s spent their fair share of time crying in bathroom stalls, I know you need help sometimes,” the man says softly, and Victor’s heart clenches. “No pressure or anything. I totally get that you’ve been through a lot, and if I’m just bothering you, please let me know and I’ll leave you alone. “

“No, no!” Victor protests, feeling panic rise in his chest again. “Don’t leave me. I— I’m scared he’ll come looking for me and I—” Victor rushes out. The feet outside of the door shuffle, the person in front of it turning to fully face the door. 

“Hey, no. It’s okay! I wont leave if you don’t want me to,” the man says softly, and Victor quiets, taking a deep breath. 

“Sorry. I’m just so freaked out,” Victor confesses and the man hums in agreement. 

“I’m Yuuri,” the man outside the door says. “I’m twenty-nine years old and I’m a veterinarian. I like animals, obviously, and I have a dog. Uhm, I live in an apartment in the city and I drove here so I can totally drop you off, or lend you money to a cab if that feels safer.” Oh God, he’s sweet and an animal lover and dog owner. Can this man be any more trustworthy? 

“This is really sweet of you,” Victor says, slowly unfolding from his position, placing his feet on the ground. “I don’t know why you’re being so nice but I really appreciate it.” 

“No worries,” Yuuri says, shoes disappearing from underneath the door. “You want to come out?” 

Victor takes a shaky breath and rises slowly. “Yeah,” he answers, wiping underneath his eyes again before fixing his shirt and pants. He shakes his head a little, hoping that taking a leap of faith in Yuuri won't be a mistake. He unlocks the door, and as he does, he can hear Yuuri shuffle back. He takes one last calming breath before he slowly opens the door. 

In front of him, right in front of the mirror and leaning against the sink, stands the prettiest man Victor’s ever seen. Dark hair slicked back, blue frames over deep, dark eyes, a delicate nose, high cheekbones leading down to round cheeks. A sharp jaw and full pink lips. Wow. Victor is suddenly much more aware of the fact that he must look a mess. He rubs under his eyes again, even if there are no tears left. 

Yuuri’s dressed in a dark dress shirt and a pair of black jeans over his sneakers, the ensemble showing of his flat chest and stomach, but curvy hips. The jeans cling to thick thighs and Victor has to avert his eyes quickly, back up to Yuuri’s face so the other man doesn’t see him checking him out. Yuuri smiles softly and Victor’s heart clenches at the sight of the kindness in his expression. 

“Hi,” Yuuri says, looking straight into Victor’s eyes. “Nice to meet you.”

“Yeah,” Victor laughs, holding his hand out in greeting, hoping he doesn’t looks as much of a mess as he’s feeling. “I’m Victor.” 

Yuuri nods and takes his hand, grip firm but not hard, and shakes his hand once. The contact feels nice and Victor almost doesn’t want to let go, Yuuri’s hand feeling a bit like an anchor in a storm. Yuuri smiles a little wider as they drop each others’ hands, gaze still holding his.

“Ready?” he asks and steps away towards the door. Victor gulps and Yuuri seems to notice his hesitation. He steps a bit closer again, his hand coming up to carefully touch Victor’s upper arm. 

“Me and my friends have a table on the right side, by the window. We’re just walking straight over there and you can sit down immediately,” Yuuri says. “It’s my best friends and they’re super sweet, even if Phichit is…intense. But he’ll back off if you tell him!” Yuuri adds, eyes widening a little as if he’s scared Victor will be afraid. So sweet. Who is this man, who’s this beautiful and this caring? 

“They won’t think it’s weird?” Victor asks, furrowing his brows. It’s not like he has much of a choice but he’s still on edge, and even if Yuuri is so nice, his friends might not be. 

“They’ve sprung much weirder things on me,” Yuuri says with an amused smile that Victor answers as he nods. “Where were you sitting?”

“On the left, in the corner,” Victor says, heart rate picking up slightly. 

“Okay, then you should be covered over by our table. Let’s just go, and if he comes, I’ll talk to him and you just continue to the table with three guys in their thirties. One has black hair and is probably holding his phone, the other two have dark brown hair and will be looking at each other like they’re lovesick. Just go over there and say you’re Yuuri’s friend and that I asked you to come sit with us, then I’ll get to you as soon as I can,” Yuuri says. He’s determined, and Victor feels dazed by this unknown man who just rushed into his life and seems to have saved him.

“This is very kind of you,” Victor says, and Yuuri shrugs with one shoulder, one hand on the handle. 

“We’ve all ended up in situations we need help getting out of. This is nothing for me, but helps you, so why not do it?” Yuuri smiles and Victor smiles back, and with a nod towards the door, Yuuri pushes it open, letting Victor walk up to his side so Yuuri can partly cover him from the left, one hand landing on Victor’s lower back to guide him through the restaurant. Victor glances to the left to find the table where he was sitting with Axel, seeing the older man look out the window. Victor ducks his head and glances down, hoping he won’t see him. 

“Yuuri!” a voice calls and Victor looks up to see three pairs of eyes looking curiously at them. Just like Yuuri said, one has black hair and tanned skin, and his phone with a green case is resting on the table next to his plate. He looks highly amused by Yuuri approaching, which Victor guesses probably has more to do with Victor than Yuuri. “You were gone so long,” the man says as Yuuri directs Victor to a chair with a plate with an untouched salmon entree. Victor goes as guided and sits down, eyes following Yuuri as he asks if he can take an empty chair from the table next to them. 

Yuuri’s other two friends are sitting on the other side of the table, pressed closely together. One has dark brown hair down to his chin, dark eyes, and a surprised expression. Next to him sits a shorter man, brown hair messy and cheeks slightly pink. Yuuri sits down at the edge of the table and smiles at Victor. 

“You can eat that if you want to,” Yuuri says quietly as he waves over a waiter. “Or do you want something else?” 

Victor's stomach flips pleasantly, feeling a slight blush seep into his cheeks under Yuuri’s eyes. He’s so pretty and kind. Victor doesn’t think he’s ever met anyone with such a determined gaze, gentle smile, and pretty lips. 

“No, I—” Victor starts stammering. “I don’t really have that much money.”

“That’s okay,” the tanned man next to Victor says. “Yuuri just got a promotion so he’s buying.” 

“You don’t have to, but if you're hungry, you should eat with us,” Yuuri says, and Victor looks down at the plate of salmon and fried potatoes, hollandaise and string beans. It looks and smells amazing. Victor can feel his stomach growling. He really hasn’t eaten much more today than that appetizer he managed to force down earlier.

“You’re sure?” Victor asks and Yuuri beams and nods, ordering another for himself from the waiter who’s come to stand by the table. Victor takes up the silverware carefully and starts eating.

“Did you really pick someone up in the bathroom?” the tanned man next to Victor asks Yuuri, and Victor can see Yuuri roll his eyes as Victor tries not to smile. He fails miserably. He would love for Yuuri to have picked him up, even if Yuuri is probably just being kind and Victor looks a mess. But the night is still young, sort of. 

“This is Victor,” Yuuri starts, licking his lips as if he’s trying to stall for what to say. “He needed some help so I invited him over to our table.” 

“Help?” the shorter of the men across the table asks, furrowing his brows as he looks between Yuuri and Victor. 

“Uhm,” Yuuri says, glancing back to Victor as if looking for approval. Victor sighs and shifts in his seat, glancing back at Yuuri as well. “Yeah.” 

“I got catfished and had a break down in the bathroom and Yuuri talked me down from it before promising to drive me home so I don’t have to go back over there,” Victor says in one breath. The table falls quiet for a moment, and Victor realises he might have said too much, before the other men break out into smiles, the taned man next to him starting to laugh. 

“Yuuri, our knight in shining armour,” he says as he turns to Victor, holding his hand out. “I’m Phichit. I’m Yuuri’s best friend and very happy about this turn of events. “   
“I’m Ji,” the shorter of the brunettes across the table says, holding out his hand for Victor to shake, and Victor takes it. “This is Leo,” he continues, looking back up at Leo with a soft smile before turning back to Victor with a sympathetic look in his eyes. “Sorry about the catfishing thing.” 

Victor shrugs but smiles. Yuuri’s friends seems to be just as kind as he is, and Victor can’t believe his luck. “It’s okay. It was a really bad idea,” Victor says with a smile, and after that, Phichit prods him to tell the whole story. As Victor begins to fill them in, Yuuri’s food comes, and they all eat while Victor tells them the entire thing, from Chris’ suggestion to when he and Yuuri sat down at the table. The group listens attentively, laughing at the funny parts and gasping at the crazy ones. Victor grows more and more comfortable in the group but finds extra safety in Yuuri’s eyes when he feels he’s wavering.    
“Hold on a second,” Phichit says when Victor's finished, looking completely horrified. “He’s keeping your phone hostage?”    
“Phichit,” Yuuri says with a stern look, and okay, that’s really hot. Victor can feel himself developing a crush on Yuuri that’s deepening by the second. “Not to be awful, but a lot more dangerous things could have happened to Victor other than losing his phone.” 

“Oh for sure!” Phcihit agrees and a shiver runs down Victor’s spine at the thought of if, shifting slightly in his seat. “But you fixed that, so now we can move on to the current pressing matter. How will we get Victor’s phone back?”

Phichi turns to Ji with a knowing look in his eyes. They keep eye contact for a long time, as if they’re having an entire conversation just by looking at each other. After a long moment, Ji looks over at Victor and then back at Phichit. 

“Fine,” he sighs as he kisses Leo’s cheek before he stands. “What kind of car was it? What does your phone look like?” 

Victor tells him and Leo smiles an amused smile as Ji disappears towards the door. Victor’s not sure if Axel is still there, and he’s not sure if he feels comfortable with Ji going out there alone. He might be older than Victor but he’s really small. The other men don’t seem to be worrying though. 

“What’s he going to do?” Victor asks Yuuri, who shrugs with a small lopsided smile. 

“Going to get your phone back, I’m guessing,” Yuuri answers and Victor glances over the table at Leo and Phichit, who nod in agreement. 

“How?” Victor asks unbelievingly, wondering who he’s ended up next to.    
“It’s better not to ask,” Yuuri confirms, and then the conversation shifts to Yuuri’s promotion. Just a few moments later, Ji appears and hands Victor’s wallet and phone over the table before leaning back into Leo’s embrace, Leo kissing Ji’s temple softly. 

“Wow,” Victor breathes as he looks at his belongings in awe. “Thank you.”

Ji beames widely and nods. “You’re welcome.” 

They finish their food, Phichit insisting they need dessert and Yuuri insisting Victor have some as well. As they eat, Victor gets to know the other men better. Phichit is a photographer at a newspaper and Yuuri’s best friend. They roomed together in college and have stuck with each other since. Leo and Ji were in the same business class as Phichit, and when they all became friends, they got to know Yuuri as well. They got married a year and a half ago and run a bakery together. 

He learns more about Yuuri as well. Yuuri’s been a veterinarian for three years and works at a clinic for smaller pets. His dog is an adorable toy poodle named Victoria but called Vicchan. Yuuri shows him multiple photos and videos of her, and Victor falls absolutely in love with the pup. Yuuri’s eyes sparkle as he talks about her and Victor leans close, letting his arm rest against Yuuri’s as he looks at yet another video of Vicchan jumping in puddles. 

“I shouldn't let her,” Yuuri says, smile soft but expression a little guilty. “But she loves it so much, I have a hard time saying no.” 

Victor's heart melts. Yuuri truly is too good to be true. 

Yuuri pays, and when they make their way out of the restaurant, the table that previously hosted Axel is empty. In the parking lot, the sleek, dark car is gone, and Victor lets out a sigh of relief. Yuuri notices, of course he does, and leans closer, hand coming up to rest comfortingly on Victor’s upper arm. 

“You okay?” he asks, eyes worried. “The offer of a cab still stands. No pressure.” Victor almost wants to laugh because Yuuri’s already given him so much and he’s been so kind. Right now, Yuuri feels safer than anyone else. 

“No, I don’t know if I would feel comfortable in a cab either. I’m still a bit frazzled,” Victor admits and Yuuri nods, hand sliding down Victor’s arm carefully. Before he can move away Victor grabs it and squeezes once before he lets go, feeling a blush seep into his skin. He’s lucky it’s dark out or Yuuri definitely would have seen how much the simple contact affected him. 

Yuuri’s car is an SUV, good for work he explains, and he insists Victor gets shotgun. Even as Phichit sighs loudly, he and the de la Iglesias squeeze into the back. Yuuri picks a soft playlist, and with sure movements, drives out onto the highway and heads back towards town. The friends in the backseat talk amongst themselves and Yuuri hums to the songs. Victor has a hard time looking away from him. He’s so very pretty, and Victor can’t remember ever feeling like this for anyone. This need to reach out and caress Yuuri’s cheek, place his hand in Yuuri’s and hold on, press his lips against Yuuri’s till he can’t breathe. It’s a bit silly. Victor’s had crushes before, a few short relationships in high school, but nothing serious and nothing since he came to college two and a half years ago. He’s been out to parties and had a few hookups, but no one’s held his interest. Yuuri’s different. Intriguing and soft, determined and driven, but kind. He might have literally saved Victor’s life today and he acts as if it’s something anyone would have done. Victor knows it’s not. 

“Where do you want me to drop you off?” Yuuri asks, glancing over at Victor. Victor considers looking away, but something in Yuuri’s eyes tells him to hold his gaze, smiling softly instead. He doesn’t miss the way Yuuri phrased it, not asking where Victor lives. Still keeping him safe and secure. 

“I live on campus,” Victor answers trustingly instead and Yuuri nods, brows furrowing slightly as he looks back to the road. Victor’s stomach turns uncomfortably at the thought of going back to his empty dorm room and being alone. He hasn’t given any information to Axel, and he’s already deleted his account and the app, but still. What if he finds him? 

“The others live on the way there,” Yuuri explains, eyes darting quickly back to Victor before looking back at the road. “I can drop you first if it makes you more comfortable.”

“Oh no!” Victor protest. He doesn't feel unsafe with Yuuri at all, in no way thinks he would take advantage of Victor. It’s almost the opposite. Victor would gladly stay the entire night with Yuuri so he doesn’t have to be alone. “You can drop me as it’s most convenient. I trust you.”

So Yuuri does. Leo and Ji get out first, exiting at an apartment building in the center of town. They both thank Yuuri for dinner, then tell Victor it was nice to meet him and that they hope to see him again. Victor thanks Ji for the phone and wallet, and then they’re off to Phichit’s. Phichit lives in a big, old stone building with large windows. He too thanks Yuuri and congratulates him on the promotion, winking at Victor as he exits the car. It’s another few minute’s drive to the dorms, and as they approach, Victor’s heart starts racing, dreading both the prospect of being separated from Yuuri and being alone. 

“There we are,” Yuuri says as he stops at the circle closest to Victor’s dorm. It’s a two minute walk from here to his empty room and Victor hesitates, hand hovering over the handle.   
“Everything okay?” Yuuri asks and Victor’s heart thumps as he turns back to him, and makes a rash decision. 

“Uhm, could you— Do you want to come up?” Victor’s voice wavers a little, and Yuuri’s eyes widen in surprise before his brows furrow. 

“I would love to, it’s just— I have to get home to Vicchan,” Yuuri says with a disappointed tone. Victor deflates, the uncomfortable feeling in his chest tightening. 

“Oh, sorry,” Victor says, hand sliding off the handle as he tries to collect himself and his disappointment. “I just feel a little weird about being alone after it all.” 

“Oh,” Yuuri says, and he starts worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he looks at Victor, eyes searching. “I mean…if you want to, you can come home with me?” 

Victor’s heart jumps in his chest and he can see a blush seep into Yuuri’s cheeks, one he feels mirrored on his own. “I have a guest room, and if that would make you feel safer…”

“You wouldn't mind?” Victor asks and Yuuri shakes his head fast, an embarrassed laugh leaving his lips. Victor laughs, too, and sits back again, putting his seatbelt on as Yuuri guides the car back into traffic. It’s strange. It’s not like Victor hadn’t thought he might end up going home with his date if things had worked out, but he’d never anticipated this, never expected Yuuri. They make small talk as they head west, car pulling into the driveway to a small stone house. Victor exits the car alongside Yuuri, who hurries towards the door. The air has grown cold and Victor curls in on himself on the short walk to the door. Yuuri holds it open, and as soon as Victor steps in, he spots the cutest brown fluff ball ever sitting in the entryway, watching them curiously. 

“So Victor, this is Victoria,” Yuuri laughs as he looks down at the small puppy. “Is it okay if she greets you?” 

“Yes,” Victor agrees urgently, squatting down to give her a proper greeting. 

“Go ahead, Vicchan,” Yuuri says, and the small poodle darts forward, placing her paws on Victor’s chest so she can lick his face. Victor laughs and threads his fingers through her soft fur. 

“Hey, pretty girl,” he coos and Vicchan yips in answer, making Victor’s heart melt. “Yes you’re such a good girl, aren't you?” 

Vicchan greets Victor properly before moving over to Yuuri and greeting him, too, Yuuri picking the dog up in his arms after he’s kicked his shoes off. Victor follows them into the house, Yuuri giving him a quick tour of the bathroom, kitchen, living room, and the two bedrooms, one Yuuri’s and the other the guest room. 

“You can sleep in here,” Yuuri says as he turns on the light. The room has deep green walls and a hardwood floor, a queen-sized bed and soft lighting. “I’m just gonna take Vicchan for a quick walk, then I might drink a cup of tea before bed. You can go to sleep if you want to or join me, whatever you want.”

“I’d like some tea,” Victor replies with a soft smile, which Yuuri returns. They separate after that, Yuuri taking Vicchan out for a walk around the block and Victor starting the tea, readying two cups and sitting down on the living room couch. The house is homey, small trinkets of Yuuri’s everywhere. Paintings and photos, books and small collectibles. It’s cute and does nothing to calm Victor’s rapidly growing crush on Yuuri.

Vicchan comes bolting up the couch to get pets and Victor laughs, more than happy to cuddle the cute dog to his chest, cooing praise as he does. When he looks up, he sees Yuuri in the door with pink dusting his cheeks, probably from the cold outside. 

“I made you tea,” Victor says and Yuuri’s blush deepens as he nods.  _ Oh _ . Maybe not from the cold then. Yuuri sits down next to him, wrapping his hands around the cup as he looks at Victor and Vicchan with a soft smile. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri says before he sips and Victor laughs, making Yuuri raise his eyebrows.

“I think that’s my line for the night.”

Yuuri shakes his head and sips some more tea. After a few minutes of puppy cuddles, which Victor and Yuuri fill with talk about Victor’s college studies and Yuuri’s own experiences, Vicchan tires. She jumps down from the couch to curl up in a dog bed in a corner. She’s adorable. Victor loves her already. He looks back to find Yuuri looking at him and can’t help but smile, feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach. Victor almost can’t stop himself as he shifts a bit closer, not touching but if Victor just leans a little closer, his knees would press against Yuuri’s. Yuuri blinks in surprise but doesn’t move away, and Victor’s heart does another flip in his chest. 

“So, Yuuri,” Victor says, hoping he’s not pushing too hard. “Do you have a partner?” he presses his knees closer until their thighs are touching, looking down into his teacup before looking back up. Yuuri’s cheeks are still pink and his eyes are searching. 

“No. No one like that,” Yuuri answers camly, pressing back into Victor’s touch. “Why do you ask?”

“Just wondering how someone like you can be single,” Victor comments. It’s shameless flirting. Victor’s heart is pounding hard in his chest as he moves closer, eyes darting down to Yuuri’s lips while he wets his own. This is crazy. They just met and Yuuri saw Victor sob like a crazy person in a bathroom stall just a few hours ago. But Victor likes Yuuri, so much. Yuuri’s eyes dart down to Victor’s lips, too, and then he leans closer. 

“Hm, maybe I just haven’t found someone I like enough,” Yuuri answers and Victor’s heart does another flip as he looks into Yuuri’s eyes. 

“Is that so?” Victor asks, placing one hand on Yuuri’s chest, feeling his heart hammering against it. “Yuuri? Can I kiss you?”

Yuuri doesn’t answer, he nods once before his hand comes up to cup Victor’s neck, closing the gap between their lips. Yuuri kisses him softly, warm lips pressing against his own. Victor sighs, fisting his hand in Yuuri’s shirt as he presses closer, his other hand cupping Yuuri’s neck too.

** _Five years later_ **

Victor wakes tucked under Yuuri’s chin, warm and content. He takes a moment just to breathe in the smell of his husband, his cologne and their detergent. He smells like home and love. Everything Victor adores. He twists carefully in Yuuri’s grip, so he can scoot up and look at his lovely husband. Yuuri’s breaths come out in small puffs and Victor has to resist the urge to push closer and kiss him. He knows it will probably wake him, and as much as Victor loves to see Yuuri’s eyes flutter open, he needs his rest. Yuuri came home at 2:00 am after running on a housecall to help deliver puppies. PUPPIES. Victor is so blessed, and even if it meant going to bed alone last night, Victor totally understands. 

Victor carefully untangles himself from Yuuri’s grip and slips out from under the warm covers. He finds one of Yuuri’s sweaters and pulls it on, as well as a pair of his own discarded jeans, before he carefully pushes the door open and closes it quietly behind him. He makes it into the kitchen before the dogs seem to notice he’s awake, nails clicking against the hardwood floors of their house, the same one Yuuri took him to that first night. Victor smiles as he crouches down to greet them, Vicchan placing her paws on his chest as she licks his face, while Makka’s content with sitting next to him and leaning half her weight on him. 

“You want breakfast, sweet girls?” Victor coos, standing so he can get the dog food. He fills their food and water bowls, then gets some yogurt for himself, eating it as he drinks his tea. The dogs munch happily and Victor smiles as he watches. The sound of the bedroom door opening brings his attention away from the dogs, up to spot his very sleepy-looking husband come out to the kitchen.    
“Morning,” Yuuri yawns, and Victor smiles fondly as Yuuri plasters himself to his side, arm around his waist, hand finding its way underneath his shirt. Yuuri presses his face into Victor’s neck and Victor smiles, kissing his hair as his heart swells. How did he get this lucky?

“Morning, love,” Victor sighs. “I thought you would be sleeping in today?” Yuuri loves sleeping in, and Victor enjoys indulging him, often sneaking out of bed to take the dogs out before sliding under the covers again, waking his husband with kisses and soft caresses.

“Missed you,” Yuuri mumbles, and Victor kisses him again, the arm he has around Yuuri’s shoulder tightening a little. 

“You said something about it going well when you came to bed last night?” Victor asks. He’d only been half awake when Yuuri stripped out of his clothes and crawled into bed to snuggle close, whispering that everything was fine and that Victor should continue to sleep.

“Yeah, Trixie was such a trooper, and all seven puppies looked healthy and started eating,” Yuuri says as he pushes up from Victor’s shoulder with a sleepy smile. Victor has to lean down and kiss him, soft and careful but full of love. 

“That’s wonderful,” Victor says. He glances down at the dogs to see Makkachin finishing the last of her breakfast, Vicchan already sitting with her tail thumping, bowl empty. “You want to come walk the dogs with me?” 

“Mmh,” Yuuri hums, pressing close to kiss Victor again. “How did I get so lucky to get such a beautiful husband?” 

Victor asks himself that exact question everyday, so incredibly happy about the turn of events that led him here, even if it was a very messy start. 

“First of all, you're the only person I’ve ever met that knocks on the bathroom door of the person who’s clearly freaking out, so that’s one factor,” Victor starts, handing his tea cup to Yuuri, who takes it with a grateful smile, bringing it to his lips and sipping. “Secondly, you’re gorgeous and I’d never seen anyone so pretty before when I opened that bathroom door. Thirdly, you gave me food and dessert, and had your friends commit a crime for me all in the span of a couple of hours.” 

Yuuri smiles, eyes glittering as he hands the cup back for Victor to take a drink before Yuuri steals it back again. “Well, I had to bring my A game. It’s not like I suspected the love of my life to step out of that bathroom stall, yet he did.”

“You didn’t know that then,” Victor says with a fond smile, feeling a slight blush dust his cheeks and nose. He still gets so flustered when Yuuri says things like this. It fills him with warmth unlike anything else.    
“I had a hunch,” Yuuri whispers, pressing closer to kiss Victor’s upper lip, then his lower, leaving Victor breathless with the tenderness of it. “Anything else I did? I want to make sure I keep doing all the right things so I don’t lose you.”

“You’d never lose me, silly,” Victor whispers, kissing him again. He can feel Yuuri smile into the kiss and Victor smiles back, making it hard to continue kissing. They pull back and start giggling, Yuuri going up on his toes to he can peck at Victor’s nose. A small whine disrupts them from their cuddling and they both look down to Vicchan looking at them judgmentally. She uses this look a lot. Victor thinks she still remembers when Yuuri was alone and she got all the cuddles, before Victor. She’s seen too much, clearly. 

“Sorry, baby girl,” Yuuri coos, arms sliding from Victor as he crouches down to pet her. The action makes Makkachin come over as well, and soon Yuuri has poodles filling his entire lap while he giggles. Victor loves the sound of it. ”Okay, okay. We’re going.”

Victor smiles and pecks Yuuri’s lips again when he comes up from the floor, following his husband to the hallway to walk their dogs. Life is perfect, he decides when Yuuri smiles at him. Victor wouldn’t dream of having it any other way. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
